


Право выбора.

by tetya_masha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Гарри Поттер был болен. Болезнь годами пульсировала у него в венах, затмевала рассудок, и в итоге взяла свое. Игнорировать было невозможно. Проклятые цветы прорывались наружу кровавым кашлем, оплетали легкие, зудели под кожей.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	Право выбора.

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве.  
> за Поттера - я, за Малфоя - Мореликвия.  
> коллаж и музыка - ее рук дело)))
> 
> плейлист: https://vk.com/music/playlist/144523336_79234785_ae027a58297a3aa119  
> =====================  
> мой твиттер: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha  
> твиттер Мореликвии, где куча приколюх по ГП и не только: https://twitter.com/acrossforever

Ludwig Göransson — MEETING NEIL

Лепесток. Простой лепесток белой сирени между пальцами. Откуда он появился? Словно четки. Якорь реальности. Парень ласкает его пальцами, ощущая мягкость и хрупкость. 

Замок тонет в тишине. Студенты ходят, словно на цыпочках, смотрят под ноги и переговариваются почти шепотом. В коридорах всем мерещатся привидения, но не Кровавого Барона или Почти Безголового Ника, а призраки войны, звуки криков и запах крови. Мерещатся призраки погибших.

Зачем они вообще вернулись сюда?

Драко морщится от своих мыслей, пальцы замирают, нервным движением сминая лепесток. Он стоит у колонны в тени, оставаясь незамеченным, и наблюдает за проходящими мимо. 

Чертово Золотое Трио тоже вернулось. Болтают, словно с ними ничего не произошло. Обсуждают домашку. Возможно, первогодки и поверят в это. Но он-то видит в их глазах. В глазах Мальчика-который-дважды-выжил — точно. 

Поттер не участвует в разговоре друзей, только блуждает взглядом по толпе вокруг. Их глаза цепляются друг за друга, прежде чем они вновь спрячутся под скорлупу, и во взгляде Поттера плещется растерянность, боль и неуверенность. 

Драко резко отводит взгляд и смотрит вниз, на лепесток, захлебываясь этим чувством. Ему и своего по горло. Словно ты здесь не к месту. Словно спрятался, решил притвориться, поиграть в игру, а мир продолжает рассыпаться. Только вот злодей побежден. Кого побеждать дальше? 

***

В целом, Гарри ничего не удивляло. Это было ожидаемо, это было очевидно, и, просто-напросто, неотвратимо. Как возвращение Волан-де-Морта, как гибель его родителей и все то, во что превратилась жизнь после. Как война, которую им все же удалось выиграть. 

Но без потерь, конечно же, не обошлось. 

У судьбы всегда были на него свои планы, Гарри оставалось только стискивать зубы и преодолевать очередной рубеж. События последнего года изменили их, неотвратимо, заставили многое переосмыслить и на многое открыть глаза. 

Например, на их отношения с Малфоем. 

И в этом калейдоскопе безумия случившееся играло если не новыми красками, то, по крайней мере, было ожидаемым. И неожиданным одновременно. Гарри многое бы отдал за то, чтобы все было иначе, но иначе не получалось, просто-напросто не выходило. 

Гарри Поттер был болен. 

Болезнь годами пульсировала у него в венах, затмевала рассудок, и в итоге взяла свое. Игнорировать было невозможно. Проклятые цветы прорывались наружу кровавым кашлем, оплетали легкие, зудели под кожей. 

И пути назад уже не было, а решать что-либо было уже поздно. 

***

Ludwig Göransson — 747

Они разговаривали лишь раз после Битвы. Когда все рассыпались по замку, оплакивая ушедшую жизнь, скорбя по потерянной юности. Они встретились в пустом коридоре, где завывал ветер. Может, усталость, может, близость смерти. Но тогда они впервые поговорили без ненависти друг к другу, стоя рядом и смотря в окно на пылающие башни замка.

— Поздравляю с победой, Поттер.  
— Почему ты не сдал нас?  
— …  
— Ты мог бы просто сказать, что узнал нас. Гермиону и Рона точно узнал. Так почему?  
Внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз.  
— А до вас не дошло до сих пор? Это вообще все еще что-то значит?  
Затравленный взгляд серых в ответ.  
— ...Каково это, Поттер? Когда у тебя нет выбора? Когда кто-то сделал выбор за тебя? Когда ты ничего не можешь сделать?   
Тишина. Замок скрипит и грозиться лечь руинами на их головы.

— Так было все семь лет, с самого начала. Я не выбирал, чтобы моих родителей убили. Не выбирал быть крестражем.   
— Но ты выбрал умереть. Ночью.  
— А ты выбрал сделать вид, что не узнал нас.  
— Это не одно и то же.  
— Но могло бы стать. Буквально. Если бы он узнал, он бы...  
— Ты словно ищешь мне оправдания.  
— А ты как будто ищешь для себя обвинения.

Топот бегущих ног, рыжая макушка Джинни. Напряженный взгляд в сторону Малфоя.  
— Гарри, все хорошо? Мы везде тебя ищем..  
— Да, пойдем.  
Глаза в глаза напоследок и ощущение, что недоговоренный разговор повис между ними, в котором больше нечего и сказать. Кроме “спасибо” или “прости”. Слов, которые они никогда не позволят себе сказать друг другу.

***

Гарри снова и снова возвращался мыслями к их диалогу в пустынном коридоре. Ему казалось, что, если бы Джинни не вмешалась, произошло бы что-то очень важное. Но теперь момент был упущен, и оставалось только догадываться о том, какие именно слова остались невысказанными. 

И ощущение было странным. Как будто Малфой что-то знал, или догадывался. А, может, это просто паранойя, бред воспалившегося воображения. Болезнь прогрессировала, Гарри в последнее время с трудом мог отличить реальность и бессмысленные фантазии, которые преследовали его в бесконечной агонии. 

Словно в доказательство его мыслей грудь сдавило болезненным спазмом, и Гарри закашлялся. Смял в руке окровавленные цветы и подумал о том, что он ненавидит свою жизнь за все происходящее. Он столько лет считал Малфоя врагом, предпочитая игнорировать чувства, которые были спрятаны намного глубже. 

Гарри возвращается в замок, не забыв предварительно выбросить проклятую сирень. Очень странно, что именно эти цветы рвутся наружу. Гарри думал, что растение будет более пафосное. Роза, например. Но нет, его преследовала именно сирень, причем, почему-то, белая. До безумия красиво, чего греха таить. 

— Выглядишь паршиво, друг, — в крайне неудобные моменты Рон становился очень прозорливым, под стать Гермионе.   
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, украдкой вытирая ладони о брюки.   
— Ты никогда не задумывался, что выбор сделали за нас?   
Рон поднял на него ничего не понимающий взгляд. 

— Я говорю про то, что Дамблдор идеально все рассчитал. Кто угодно мог быть втянут в эти события, но втянуты оказались все мы, — продолжил Поттер свою мысль, Рон раздраженно взмахнул рукой.   
— Гарри, мы много раз это обсуждали. Да, возможно, жизнь обошлась с тобой несправедливо, и Дамблдор, в какой-то степени, все же гад, но мы с Гермионой ввязались во все эти события по доброй воле, понимаешь? За нас никто не решал.   
— Ты прав.  
На душе стало невыносимо горько. В этом Малфой был прав. Выбора не было с самого начала, сделать было ничего нельзя, и всю его жизнь решил кто-то другой. 

Гарри жаль, что у него не получалось отмахнуться от этих мрачных мыслей так же легко, как Рону, например. Или Гермионе. Слова Малфоя набатом стучали в ушах, когда он шел в совятню, и оглушительно настигли его именно в тот момент, когда очередной приступ вырывал из легких проклятую сирень вперемешку с кровью. 

Гарри обессиленно прислонился головой к стене, рассматривая кровавую лужу у собственных ног. Мерзко, мерзко, тысячу раз мерзко и до ужаса страшно. Организм не выдерживал, Гарри рассыпался буквально по частям, и проклятые цветы лезли уже целыми гроздьями, а не просто лепестками, как пару месяцев назад. 

Сирень преследовала его всюду, белая, как тот самый чистый лист новой жизни. Который Поттеру не светит уже никогда. Кто бы мог подумать - у Драко Малфоя такая светлая и чистая душа. Гарри вот никогда бы не подумал, но каждый день убеждался в этом все сильнее. А в воспоминаниях постоянно маячили серые затравленные глаза. 

***

Travis Scott — The Plan

Очередная задумка нового директора — бал в честь начала года. Мотивы понятны — чтобы всех отвлечь, вдохнуть жизнь в школьников, которые чувствовали смерть слишком близко. Ощущается больше как пляски на костях.

Драко идет с Пэнси — они до сих пор неплохо общаются, и оба жутко одиноки и потеряны. Так почему бы и нет. 

Кругом стало больше зеркал, больше свечей, больше отражений. Вокруг десятки их копий, отражений, словно марш обреченных на казнь, они идут парами, медленно, держась за руки, тихо понурив головы.

Поттер идет впереди колонны. Жутко глупое решение, в этом вообще никакого смысла нет. Он нервничает, держа под руку Джинни Уизли, которая тоже не особо счастлива. Похоже, в этом зале нет радующихся людей. Нет тех, что остались способны испытывать это, а не изображать. 

Тишину прорезает музыка. Поттер дергается, как от взрыва заклятия. Уизли делает вид, что ничего не заметила и позволяет с задержкой положить руки себе на талию, берет его руку. 

Малфой переводит взгляд на Пэнси, смотрит в ее растерянные глаза. Тошно. Хочется сбежать, но ноги приросли к полу. В этом зале месяц назад звучал голос Волан-де-Морта, требующий предать Поттера. Лежали трупы Ордена, Пожирателей и школьников.

— Потанцуем? — слышит Драко свой голос и чувствует подкатывающую тошноту.  
Пэнси невесело ухмыляется.

Пары начинают медленно двигаться в танце. Постепенно они ускоряются, мелькания в отражениях все больше. Малфой собирается уже сбежать из зала, бороться с тошнотой становиться невыносимо, но тут все замирают. Пары должны поклониться соседу.

Малфой поднимает взгляд, и встречается глазами с отражением бледного напуганного парня в очках. Поттер выглядит, словно узнал, что снова идет на смерть в Запретный лес. Драко внимательно следит взглядом, как тому становится плохо, как он начинает давиться кашлем и, расталкивая всех вылетает из зала. 

Драко опускается на корточки среди растерянных пар и вглядывается в нечто на полу. Капли крови. А в них — белый лепесток сирени. Его любимые цветы.

*** 

Слишком много движения, мелькают отражения, в голове Гарри все вибрирует, начинаются галлюцинации. В отражениях то тут, то там он видит Пожирателей, мертвых родителей, друзей, Волан-де-Морта. Он не может отличить реальность от действительности, картинка перед глазами расплывается. 

Все замирают в паузе. Элемент танца. Гарри растерянно держит в руках Джинни, которая слегка отклонилась. Он фокусирует плывущий взгляд в зеркале и видит в отражении, как Малфой прижимает к себе Пэнси. Тут его отражение поднимает глаза и их взгляды в зеркале встречаются.

Поттер думает о том, что Преисподняя разверзлась у его ног прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, что он провалился в Ад к чертям, которые долго его там ждали, разогревая котел. Впрочем, огонь бушует в его венах, бушует прямо сейчас, не находя выхода, жар внутри плавит кости, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

Очередной приступ случается внезапно, Поттер думает, что ему пробили легкие насквозь, превратив все внутренности в кровавый натюрморт. Он сгибается пополам, но успевает одернуть себя и, сломя голову, вылететь из Большого зала. Он чувствует взгляды, направленные ему в спину, но Гарри откровенно плевать. 

Далеко уйти не удается, в коридоре очередной спазм скручивает его тело, и Поттер заходится в приступе кашля. В этот раз все иначе, сирень буквально прорывается наружу, раздирая внутренности, и Гарри стравливает проклятые цветы себе под ноги. Ему кажется, что воздух пропитан запахом сирени, и от этого его выворачивает еще раз. 

Гарри падает, чудом не угодив лицом в противную массу. Ноги не держат, слабость накатывает волнами, а все кости будто проворачивают через мясорубку, воздух кажется ему слишком тяжелым, каждый вдох отдается болью в груди. Жар никуда не уходит, картинка перед глазами расплывается. 

Наверное, можно сказать, что он бредит наяву, потому что все, что сейчас мозг в состоянии воспроизвести — это образ Драко. Образ человека, к которому с самого начала Поттер испытывал очень неоднозначные чувства, ошибочно принятые за ненависть. Ненависть, которая стоила ему жизни, как поэтично. 

Образ Малфоя, кажется, насмехается над ним. Гарри чудится, что он стоит рядом и наблюдает за его мучениями с хитрым прищуром и улыбкой, что-то ему говорит. Поттер пытается отогнать непрошенный морок, но у него не получается. Гарри обессиленно хрипит: “Нет.. Только не ты. Хватит меня мучать, исчезни”.

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Гарри думает о том, что надо было тогда, еще на первом курсе, повести себя иначе. Почему-то именно сейчас Поттер уверен в том, что они с Малфоем обязательно нашли бы общий язык, ведь у них, как оказалось, довольно много общего. Например, отсутствие выбора.

Эта дружба могла бы стать чем-то большим, искренним чувством, может быть, даже взаимным, потому что именно сейчас Гарри готов поклясться головой — Драко не чванливый сноб, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Драко — удивительный, прекрасный человек с невероятно тяжелой судьбой. Поттер видит теперь это ясно.

Таким людям посвящают стихи, про них слагают песни и молятся о них перед сном. Не о таких, как Поттер, победитель, общий любимец и герой. О таких, как Драко — о сильных, сломленных и одиноких. Все эти годы Гарри слушал, что говорят вокруг, верил в дурную славу и молву, не разобравшись во всем самостоятельно. Не разобравшись в своих чувствах.

У Драко невероятно чистая, светлая душа, Гарри держал ее в своих руках бесчисленное количество раз. Но вот, белые лепестки окрашиваются красным, эта картина каленым железом въелась куда-то в мозг и все еще стоит перед глазами, наравне с образом рук Драко на талии девушки в отражении. 

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Гарри думает о том, что он впервые за все эти годы назвал Малфоя по имени. Страшно ли было сделать это? Да. Это беспокоило и пугало Поттера куда сильнее близости смерти.

***

Daughter — Youth

В поместье есть целая аллея, засаженная сиренью, белой, чистой, такой нежной и невинной. Незапятнанной. Драко часами может находится в тени этих деревьев, наполняя легкие цветочным ароматом.

Он уж точно не считает себя незапятнанным. Были дороги, по которым он свернул не туда. Были выборы, которые он сделал неправильно. Теперь он сломленный взрослый без пути и ориентиров.

Поттер в ту ночь после Битвы решил вдруг обсудить его поступок посреди пустого коридора. Поступок, правильность которого Драко ощущал всем существом, и это было приятное чувство. 

В какой-то момент Малфою померещилось, что надежда озарила погасшие глаза Мальчика-который-выжил. Надежда, что белокурый мальчишка напротив, которого он знает семь лет, не такой плохой, что он не враг. Она буквально лилась из его глаз, окатывая Драко. 

А он и не считал себя врагом Поттера. В какой-то момент это слово перестало иметь смысл. Не было больше врагов, друзей. Были люди, которые умирали или оставались жить и любить. И умирать Малфою отчего-то не хотелось, хотя от жизни осталось скудно мало. 

В момент, когда он разглядел на полу лепестки белой сирени, обагренные кровью, в его голове с мягким щелчком сложился пазл. Из глубин его души волнами начало подниматься — приливами от низа живота прямо к глотке — чувство волнения: есть еще один выбор, который он может сделать правильно.

Он сорвался с места и, сквозь зал и толпу, сквозь пустые коридоры, лихорадочно ища капли крови на полу и окровавленные цветы белой сирени, отыскал силуэт парня в парадной мантии на полу у стены в коридоре неподалеку.

Что дальше? Малфой застыл в нерешительности. 

Осознание реальности свалилось на него, пока он смотрел, как Поттер сползает по стене, выхаркивая кровавые ошметки цветов, заходится в кашле и тихо хнычет.

У Поттера ханахаки. Древняя волшебная болезнь, когда внутри мага начинают расти любимые цветы человека, в которого он безответно влюблен. Внутри него растет белая сирень. 

Белая сирень, которая раскинулась в саду его поместья, где часами любит гулять сам Драко.

Он с дрожащим руками подходит к телу на полу. Поттер уже бредит себе под нос, весь в крови и цветы.. Они везде, здесь целые соцветия. Сколько же он это скрывает?

Малфой протягивает руку и вытаскивает из волос Поттера цветок сирени и с недоверием улыбается.

— Поттер, как же ты умудрился выиграть в войне с темной магией, но проиграть в войне с любовью? Какой же ты идиот.

Тот вскидывает голову и фокусирует взгляд на Драко. Слабо пытается его оттолкнуть, задыхается, хрипит:

— Нет... Только не ты. Хватит меня мучать.

Гарри слабеет и оседает обратно на пол, Драко достает палочку и думает, куда левитировать Поттера. Наконец, чуть дальше по коридору он видит заброшенную аудиторию. Парень уже бредит без сознания: что-то про первый курс, дружбу, стихи и душу. И тут с кровавых губ срывается его имя. Драко. Впервые за все эти годы.

Малфой, стоит, как завороженный, силясь понять, не показалось ли ему.

Он кладет тело Поттера на один из столов в аудитории. И не решается подойти. Шаг за шагом, он проходит этот путь, который, словно барьер, разделял их все эти годы, годы обид и недопонимания.

Движением палочки он аккуратно разрезает галстук и рубашку Поттера, чтобы тому было легче дышать. Вспоминает заклятие, которое тот пустил в него на 6 курсе и наградил кучей шрамов и бессонными ночами со страшной болью. Отгоняет от себя воспоминание, ставшее безразличным сейчас.

То, что сейчас происходит с Поттером — страшнее. Драко смотрит на грудь парня, кожа которого стала почти прозрачной, под ней видно, как пытаются пробить себе путь наружу цветы. Завораживающе и страшно.

Малфой делает простое движение - протягивает руку и невесомо обводит цветочный узор пальцем, готовый в любой момент отдернуть руку. Затем кладет ладонь на грудь Гарри, туда, где слабо бьется его сердце. Спустя несколько секунд Поттер начинает глубоко дышать, словно ему открыли вентиль с кислородом. Но все еще находится без сознания.

Малфой начинает улыбаться. Этот идиот действительно полюбил его. 

Драко легко обводит ключицу Поттера, задерживается большим пальцем на губах, покрытых кровью, поднимается по линии скул, словно ищет место назначения на карте, с щемящей нежностью гладит его по голове. Драко садится рядом, кладет себе на колени голову Гарри, поглаживая его по щеке большим пальцем. 

Страшно ли ему? Да. Что будет дальше? Это пугает Малфоя куда сильнее, чем ложь Волан-де-Морту и возможная смерть в ту ночь.

***

Поттер приходит в себя, словно выныривает из холодной воды. Он рефлекторно дергается, ощутив боль во всем теле, но еще что-то новое: он может дышать, без раздирающих глотку цветов. И еще он ощущает: руку на своей щеке, колени под своей головой. 

— Тебе уже лучше?

Он замирает, не в силах поверить, что слышит именно этот хриплый сонный голос рядом в темноте. Голос, из-за которого он умирал непонятно сколько часов назад. Поттер даже задерживает дыхание и тайком пытается ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, что это не бред и не приятный сон, где он слышит заботу в чужом голосе.

— Дышать стало легче?

Палец поглаживает его щеку, и нет, дышать после становится откровенно сложнее. Поттер заставляет себя медленно выдохнуть.

— Что ты делаешь?  
— Свой выбор. Чертовски приятное чувство, должен тебе сказать. Попробуй как-нибудь.  
— ...Я что, умер?  
— Нет, мы только начинаем жить заново, Поттер.

Тишина. Один парень ловит руку другого на своей щеке и нерешительно замирает.  
— Из всего этого получится что-то хорошее?  
— Ни слова больше. Гарри. Ни слова больше.  
Они переплетают пальцы. В темноте аудитории больше не раздается ни звука. Лишь ощущается слабый аромат отцветающей белой сирени. 


End file.
